An Unexpected Cry For Help
by SomedayonBroadway
Summary: Standing in the dimly lit hallway was a boy. He was no older than sixteen. He was breathing in so quickly, practically hyperventilating. Standing in front of Jack in the dimly lit hallways was a boy he knew. A boy he never thought he'd see at his home, at this time of night, sobbing. "K- Kelly..." the boy stuttered out. "Please... pl-please help..."(Sequel to Start of a Rebellion)
1. Prologue

**Hello fansies! I'm so glad if you're following this story from my last one. If you haven't yet read it, go check out the first story of this series, Start of a Rebellion.**

 **KatherineRoseTiggular: I didn't read your question in time to answer in my first story but my favorite character above all is Race. He's my everything. What's your guys? I'd love to hear it!**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my prologue of An Unexpected Cry For Help!**

It had been a long day. Jack hadn't expected Crutchie to start getting sick or for Race to not have a place to stay the night or for Jacobi to tell him it was his turn to close up. Davey tried to take the load off of him by taking Race home with him but the boy in question refused, saying he wouldn't stay anywhere but with Jack. Only the leader of the boys knew why. Race must've had a nightmare and/or a beating the night before.

Crutchie was up on Jack's back, he was nodding off which explained the lack of complaint of being carried around. The boy's crutch was held by Jack, underneath the kid's knees. Race walked next to them, Jack's school bag on his back, his own satchel strapped to his side and Crutchie's in his hand.

"I'm sorry for causin' trouble Jack." Race sighed.

"Ey!" Jack whispered, trying not to startle the sleeping boy on his back. "You ain't eva' any trouble, ya hear?" Slowly, Racetrack nodded and Jack nudged him, playfully, before turning onto their street. "Is everything alright Race?" Jack finally asked. He'd barely had time to talk to any of the boys all day.

"I'm fine. It's just been a long day, ya know?" Race sighed again, looking down at the ground, trying his best to avoid Jack's gaze. "And last night... it was no cake walk... in this new house,

it neva' is."

"Were they all ova' ya?" Race was silent but he nodded again. "Is that why ya wouldn't stay at Dave's tonight?" Jack asked, his voice still hushed. They made it to the stairs that lead up to their apartment and Race let Jack take Crutchie up first, walking right behind them.

"It's nothin' against the Jacobs." Race quickly defended, as if he was trying to convince Jack of that fact, but they both knew he didn't need to. Jack knew that Race cared about David and Les a lot. "It's just... Davey don't get it."

Jack sighed as he put the key into the apartment door. He opened the door and lead Race inside before shutting and locking it. "I know Racer. It's ok." Jack assured as he walked over to the single, queen sized mattress that lay on the ground, against the back wall of the small apartment. He gently lay his little brother down on the bed, before grabbing the heaviest blanket they had and laying it over the boy. Then he gently forced some water into the kid's mouth.

"J-Jack?" Crutchie's voice was small and hoarse and it broke Jack's heart. He sat on the edge of the bed at his brother's side, caressing the boy's cheek in his hand.

"I'm right here, kid." He assured, and Crutchie smiled, sleepily, at his touch, closing his eyes once again and nodding off.

"Will he be ok, Jack?" Race asked, nervously and quietly from where he stood, awkwardly behind his two best friends.

It took Jack a moment to process the fact that Race had said anything. He was too lost in thought, looking over his sick friend. But after a moment, he turned his head. "Yeah." He replied, simply. "He'll be ok."

Jack watched his younger friend nod and he smiled. Race didn't exactly know what to do at this point. In fact, Jack thought that the kid might actually be scared to do anything because of his damn, new, foster parents. "Come here, Race." He whispered. The boy hesitantly obeyed. Race sat down on the mattress, next to Crutchie's feet and, almost immediately, he was in the protection of his big brother's strong arms. "There ain't nothin ta be scared of here, kid." He assured. Jack felt the boy nod into his chest. "I got'cha. I ain't eva' gonna hurt ya. We're brothers. Brothers look out for each other." He promised.

Jack was shocked when he heard his brother sniffle and throw his arms around his torso. But he let Race cry in his arms, hoping to calm him. After a moment, Race lifted his head up and wiped at his eyes, laughing at himself.

"What's so funny?" Jack asked, lightly, helping his friend wipe away his tears. Race just shook his head.

"You'll just protect anyone won't ya?" He asked. Ever since he'd met Jack on the streets ten years ago, it had never been anything but Jack protecting and helping and caring for him. Always. Then he started doing the same for Crutchie. It was who he was.

"I'll protect anyone who needs protection." Jack nodded, smiling.

"Bet'cha ya'd even help the devil if he asked." Race teased. Jack ruffled his hair and pushed him down on the bed, silently telling him to get some sleep.

Jack watched Race get under the covers of their old mattress. He smiled at the young boy. Then he moved over to Crutchie. He pressed a brotherly kiss to the boys head and tucked the heavy blanket around the shivering form. "Feel betta' kid. I love ya." He whispered before crawling into the middle of the bed. Crutchie subconsciously rolled into him and Race consciously did the same thing. Jack wrapped an arm around them both and pulled them close. It was going to be a long, cold night.

Little did they all know, it was about to get even longer. Because, in the middle of the night, an urgent knock was heard at the door.

Race sat up quickly as he heard the knock at the door, not wanting to get reprimanded for sleeping in too long. When he realized where he was, he took in a deep breath and looked to Jack who had sat up along with him and started rubbing his back, automatically.

Crutchie heard the knock on the door and tried to sit up but quickly realized that it would take a lot more effort than usual. He felt very drowsy. So he lay still and started hitting Jack's leg with his arm, pleading through that one movement for Jack to make the pounding stop.

Jack groaned as the knock didn't cease. He grumbled as he stood and approached the door. Turning back and putting a finger to his lips, gesturing for his brothers to stay quiet, not knowing what would be on the other side of the door.

And he never expected what he found after opening the door. Standing in the dimly lit hallway was a boy. He was no older than sixteen. He was breathing in so quickly, practically hyperventilating. He was covered in blood that couldn't have belonged to him, seeing as how he had no cuts on him whatsoever. His eyes were red and puffy, as if he'd been crying. It took Jack a moment to realize it. Standing in front of Jack in the dimly lit hallways was a boy he knew. A boy he never thought he'd see at his home, at this time of night, sobbing.

"K- Kelly..." the boy stuttered out. "Please... pl-please help..."

Jack shook his head, making sure what he was seeing was real and not just s figment of his imagination. But he again looked to the person at his door and he couldn't contain his surprise.

"Oscar?"

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you guys liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! See ya later loves!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Oh my gosh. I'm so happy to hear that you guys like this story. I've always wanted to do a story like this. Thank you to all who are reviewing, please please please keep it up. Your responses keep me going!**

 **KatherineRoseTiggular: Okay so I'm probably just gonna have to say Oscar because I've always seen him as the younger brother but also as very protective and more outspoken I guess. I've always just seen him like that from the original movie and all through the musical. I don't know. Thanks for asking, I'd love to hear your answer to that as well!**

 **bexlynne: I am so glad to hear that you love vulnerable!Race as much as I do. It is literally my favorite thing to write. But I guess you know how much I love that. (surprise! It's reviewer obsessed2k17 with an actual account!). Anyways, if you want to see more of that, definitely continue reading my stories. There's a lot of hurt!Race, vulnerable! Race, etc. My favorite song is very difficult for me to decide. It changed depending on what song from the show I happen to be listening to but my top three are Seize the Day, King of New York (especially when Ben Cook gets to sing it. Love him!) And Once and for all. Typically when people tell me to chose one I chose Once and For All just because it's the most intense and powerful of all of them but as I said, I truly love them all.**

 **I am so freaking happy with the response to this story so far. It's gonna be a crazy ride so hold on tight.**

 **Enjoy!**

Oscar didn't know what was happening. It all came flooding in to fast. He'd been lying on the couch, his feet touching his big brother's thigh as they watched some movie that their uncle had left on. They sat there in silence until Morris broke it.

"How were the boys today?" He asked, taking a sip of the water he had in his hand.

Oscar sighed. His brother had been helping their uncle all day while he was stuck doing the dirty work for someone else. "Not so great..." He replied and Morris gave him a sad look but let him continue. "I hate it Morris. Those poor kids. All this so Snyder can get more money? JoJo looked scared ta death when I entered the room and Crutchie couldn't get up after I pushed him down..." The boy looked down at his hands as he continued. "I think the crip is sick... And Race... he already had some bruises on him..."

Morris set his hand on his brother's knee. "I know Oscar. And I'm sorry this is how it has ta be. But ya know what will happen if we don't." He finished. "Uncle Wiesel is all we got left now."

"I know..." Oscar sighed. Their Uncle may not be the best role model or caretaker, but he genuinely did his best for them. He'd stay up with them when they'd have a nightmare, give them food and clothes. He was the only one who took care of them.

Oscar swore he blinked and it was all a mess. He heard the front door swing open, the familiar sound of their uncle's voice arguing with another man. The voice was well known, but not welcoming to anyone.

"They're just kids, Snyder!" Wiesel tried. "Ya can't make 'em do this their whole lives!" Ah yes, Snyder. The Refuge may have been under investigation for a few days but the man who ran it had connections. He hid behind lawyers and money and so far, had gotten off clean.

"Outta the way Wiesel! Ya wanna keep that stupid job of yours and not let your no good nephews be shipped off to separate foster homes, you'll let me through!" He demanded. Then some clatters were heard and Oscar looked at his brother, wide eyed.

Morris was on his feet within a second. He shielded his brother from view as Snyder rounded the corner. "You boys haven't brought me anyone in weeks!" The man scolded angrily. "You remember our deal-"

"We're doin' our best!" Morris defended. "But these boys have been through a lot already." He tried, wanting this all to end. To leave and go some place with his brother. Away from New York. Away from Snyder.

Oscar sat up on the couch, watching as the scene unfolded quickly before his eyes. He watched as Snyder backhanded his big brother and sent him to the ground with a few swift punches, he saw Wiesel round the corner in a hurry only for Snyder to pull out a knife and stop him with ease. He was forced to watch as the knife entered Morris's arm in a shallow, painful slice. He screamed as his brother did, begging the man to stop. He'd do anything for the man just to stop. But he didn't. And soon, Morris was a bloody wreck on the floor, Wiesel had a look of excruciating worry on his face and Snyder advanced to the couch.

Oscar backed up on the couch, trying to get away from the man as he heard his brother's weak, quiet pleas for his safety. Snyder only sneered. He held the knife close to the boy's chest as he continued to step towards him. He heard Wiesel's whispered begging for the man to stop hurting them, to not touch Oscar but Snyder only ignored him.

"You have got one more day." The man stated, his voice rough and low. Oscar coughed as the firm scent of alcohol met his nose. He wiped at his wet cheeks, trying to look brave in front of the man with the knife, but found as he glanced at his struggling brother, the tears only returned. "You bring me one boy. Just one!" He laughed, as if it was an easy task. "And your Uncle doesn't go to jail and your brother gets medical attention."

By now, Oscar was crouched in the corner of the couch, his arms around himself, praying he'd be hidden from view.

"They're just kids." Wiesel breathed. "He's only sixteen. Don't make him do this." He begged.

"Kids all grow up eventually." Snyder growled, not even a slight feeling of guilt washing over him as he looked at the quivering sixteen year old on the couch with wide, terrified eyes. "Some sooner than others."

Oscar waited for the evil man to move aside. Immediately, after the man stepped away, Oscar was at his brother's side. He pulled Morris onto his lap and pressed his hand down firmly over the wound that was bleeding the most. It was on his chest. Closest to the older boy's heart. Morris cried out and Oscar let the tears fall.

"Morris you're gonna be ok..." Oscar soothed as his big brother tried to curl in on himself. The younger of the two pulled the other closer to him, ignoring the blood that seeped onto his clothes.

"Os..." The beaten boy tried, but Oscar just shushed him. As he was about to speak again, Snyder grabbed the injured boy out of his arms and dragged him away, ignoring his pained screams. Ignoring the pleads of their guardian and the cries of a terrified baby brother.

Oscar ran down the hall, after his brother. He watched as Snyder opened the door to the basement and tossed Morris in like he was nothing. His big brother gave him one last pathetic look before the door was slammed in his face.

"Wiesel! Lock the the door!" Snyder demanded, literally pushing Oscar to the wall. "He's not allowed out till I get another worthless kid in my prison!"

Oscar heard Wiesel's sorry excuse for an argument before he sadly complied. Oscar shot himself at the door as their uncle began locking it. "Morris?!" He cried, praying for his brother to answer him. But his response was silence and he couldn't stop the tears from streaming down his face. He felt bad when he felt his uncle's hand on his back and he shrugged it off but he was angry. And so he ran.

He didn't know where his legs were taking him. All he knew was that he needed help. Snyder was still at his house, demanding something that Oscar couldn't provide. He just wanted to get Morris to a hospital. And suddenly, he found himself in front of an apartment building. One he'd been to before. One he'd been to before because of orders he wanted so badly to ignore.

Without thinking he ran into the building and up the stairs and found himself knocking on a door, not able to stop himself. As he thought about the screams of his brother he found himself knocking harder, not stopping until the door was pulled open and he saw a familiar face.

"K- Kelly..." the boy stuttered out. He barely looked up to see Jack Kelly, stunned with an exhausted look on his face. He regretted it. Regretted coming to the boy who would likely want to beat him up for causing so much unwanted pain. Regretted going to one of his worst enemies. But he continued anyways. "Please... pl-please help..." He felt his legs getting weaker. He tried to keep up his body but he found himself falling to his knees and suddenly two arms were around him, trying to keep him up right.

"Oscar?" Jack was still in shock, not quite understanding why he was lowering the younger boy to the ground with a gentleness he didn't know he possessed for a Delancey. He quickly caught himself after leaning the boy against the door frame and stood up, looking down on the boy with his arms crossed, but his features held a certain level of curiosity and... worry for the kid.

"K-Kelly... please... I don't know what ta do..." Oscar sobbed, hugging his knees to his chest. He tried to wipe away the tears but they just kept coming. His brother's screams echoed in his head. He just wanted his brother to be ok.

Jack stood, simply watching the boy sob. He didn't quite know what to do at this point. So he just waited. He found out too late that he'd made a mistake.

"Well what's this?" Race's voice was low and dangerous. He walked up right behind Jack and crossed his arms over his chest as well. All he saw were the tears on the other boy's face and he didn't try to stop his mouth. "What's the matter Oscar?" He smirked. "Did ya look in the mirror again?"

Oscar shot up to his feet. "You lousy little-" He lunged for Race and the other boy lunged right back but Jack was still in the middle of it. He pushed Race back with one hand on the kid's chest and held Oscar by the shoulder with the other.

"Hey!" He yelled. "That's enough!" He looked over at Race who was still glaring at the Delancey and pointed at him. "You! Sit down!" He ordered.

Race's eyes shot to Jack's. His mouth hung open as he tried to understand why his brother was allowing this bastard to be near them. "Jack-" He tried but flinched as he was harshly cut off.

"I said sit down!" Jack demanded again. He saw Race flinch at the use of his rough voice, but he didn't have time to coddle the boy at the moment, and he knew that if he was any gentler Race wouldn't listen to him. So the gambler did as he was told in silence. He walked over to the kitchen and slid himself back on the counter, eying the Delancey the whole time.

"You!" Jack grabbed Oscar's arm. "Get in here!" He demanded and Oscar let himself be dragged inside. Jack quietly shut the door as he let their enemy inside.

"Jack?" Oscar heard the weak voice and looked over to see the young crip, laying on a mattress under a heavy blanket. He watched as Jack made his way over to the kid and ran a hand through his hair. His heart clenched when the boy started coughing and he heard Race slip off the counter and onto his feet when the kid wouldn't stop. Jack held out his hand and stopped either of them from walking over their and interrupting Jack's soft voice.

Race stood back, farther from his best friends than Oscar. He heard Crutchie's coughs die down and soft words were spoken but Race couldn't hear exactly what. Instead he shook his head and lowered his gaze and found his eyes fixated on the red stains on Oscar's shirt. Blood. And it definitely wasn't Oscar's. A million scenarios ran through the boy's head and he found himself digging in his pocket and finding a cigar that he stuck in his mouth.

As Crutchie calmed down, Jack sighed. His little brother probably needed some medicine of some kind. But all he had now was water and a blanket. He shook his head. He hated to watch the kid suffer. He wished he could take the sickness away from the kid, but he couldn't.

"Why's Oscar here..?" Crutchie's voice was sleepy and hoarse. It broke Jack's heart.

"I don't know." Jack admitted, continuing to run a hand through his baby brother's hair. "But it'll be ok. I promise. Just go to sleep." He assured.

Oscar looked away from the two brothers on the bed and looked back to be met with Race's skeptical gaze. The boy's cigar stuck out from his lips as he stepped closer to the bully.

"Why ya got that thing if ya neva' light it?" Oscar asked, regretting his words. He wasn't actually asking the question, but more like criticizing the kid for his choice to not actually smoke. He'd been doing this so long, sometimes he forgot that's not who he really was.

Race crossed his arms and scoffed. He rolled his eyes and took the cigar out of his mouth, turning away for a moment. Then he heard the boy ask another question. "You guys really live here?" Race heard the mocking in the kid's voice. It may not have been intentional, but it was there.

"What?" Race turned, abruptly and pushed the boy back by the shoulders. "Not used ta bein' in a house without a flat screen TV?" He couldn't contain his anger for this boy. This boy that had hurt him and his brothers repeatedly for years.

Jack sighed as he heard his friend raise his voice. He turned from the bed and stood, marching over to the two boys in the room that couldn't be left alone with each other for two seconds. "Hey! Knock it off!" He demanded. He glared at Race, who refused to meet his eyes until the boy went back to the counter, leaning up against it.

Oscar shot his gaze down to the ground. He wanted to leave. These boys didn't want to help him. He'd caused them too much harm. He caught sight of the bright red liquid that was left on his hands and clothes. He felt his breathing speed up as he remembered why he was really there. The poor kid looked up at Jack to be met with concerned eyes. Oscar had only seen that look between Kelly and one of his boys. One of his brothers. Never towards him.

"Oscar, what the hell happened?" Jack asked, gently.

Race shook his head and pulled his cigar out of his mouth. "What did ya do Oscar?" He asked, with a knowing look on his face. "Beat the hell out of some defenseless homeless person?" He spat. But one look from Jack and his mouth was shut. So he sat and listened, an angry, defiant look in his blue eyes.

Oscar glared at Race. He tried to think of a hurtful comeback, but found he'd come up empty. He shook his head at the boy and tried to keep his emotions at bay. But he felt the tears stinging at his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. "M-Morris... he... he's hurt..." He finally stuttered out. "Snyder... had a knife and... I need your help..."

Jack froze at that name. He knew Race had too. After what that man let them go through, watched them go through, it was hard to think about him at all. The mention of his name made Jack sick.

"Please Kelly!" Oscar begged. "He's locked in the basement! Snyder's at our house and Uncle Wiesel's too damn scared to let him out! He needs a hospital!"

Race watched in awe as the Delancey begged. He begged Jack for help. The two boys shared a look. Race shook his head but Jack gave him a look that countered his friend's opinion. When Race groaned, Jack smirked and nodded to the boy, gesturing for him to speak.

"Tell us everything."

 **So I'm planning on this story not being very long. I'm thinking it'll be less than ten chapters but at this point I really just don't know.**

 **Alright! As I've mentioned before, if you haven't read the first of this series, Start of a Rebellion, make sure to go and check it out! Also I'm working on another story as well, Working With What We Got, you wanna see vulnerable! Race that's definitely the place to be. Thank you so much!**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! See ya later kids!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Good morning! Thank you to those of you who have been reviewing! It really means a lot! I love writing this story and, as I said before, it'll most likely be pretty short, but the next one will be a bit longer. The next one might be my favorite. If you want hear more about it just let me know.**

 **Make sure to check out my other Newsie fics! It means a lot! Thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

Oscar sat on the counter that Race had previously occupied. He had a glass of water sitting next to him, almost empty. Race and Jack stood in front of him. One of them stood, open minded, ready to listen, while the other had his arms crossed, still not sold on hearing him out.

"When me and Morris was little, our folks died in a fire." The bully started. He didn't bother watching these boys faces as he told his tale. He knew they would only lead to him getting defensive and Race wanting to beat him up all over again. "The system stuck us with the only relative that would take us in." As he opened his mouth to continue, he heard he snarky comment.

"Weasel?" Race winced at his own comment. Honestly, he was tired and hurt and he was still angry with this boy for hurting his brothers.

Oscar glared at Race and watched as Jack hit the boy in the chest, lightly, but enough to make the younger boy groan in a bit of pain.

"Wiesel." Oscar corrected, staring daggers at the gambler. "Anyway, Uncle Wiesel wasn't the best role model. He got real deep into a debt with a man that he shouldn't've." The boy sighed, looking down at his hands, for some reason ashamed to be talking about this. "When he was younger he got involved in some... things." He finished, awkwardly, and he glanced up at the two boys to find them, suddenly very interested in the story. "He got busted."

"Oscar..." Jack breathed. He was trying to tell the boy that it was ok. He didn't need to tell them the entire story, but Oscar shook his head.

"No Kelly. If you guys help me... you should know." Oscar rubbed at his tires eyes. He then looked around the room for a moment, noting that the blond, sick boy on the bed was no longer sleeping. He was laying on his side on the bed, listening, silently, to every word. "One of the guards made him a deal. He'd get him a job, and wipe his records clean as long as he worked, part of the time, for him."

Jack sighed and ran a hand through his messy hair. "Snyder." He mumbled, the name tasting like poison on the boy's lips.

Oscar nodded. "When me and Morris came ta live with him, he tried ta get out of it. He said he'd been workin' with Snyder for twenty years and he had 'worked off his debt'." He quoted his uncle. "But Snyder wouldn't let him go. Said he brought in the most boy's for him and he couldn't lose his most valuable employee. He threatened to throw us into the system and into separate homes if Wiesel quit. Then he started forcing us ta bring him some business too." Oscar finished with a mumble.

Race shook his head. No way. No way that this boy who had been torturing him for years actually had a heart. Actually had some humanity left in him. No way.

"Ya gotta help 'em." They all turned to see Crutchie, sitting up in bed, struggling to keep his eyes open. Race was the first one at his side.

"Lay down, kid." He ordered, gently, helping the boy back down to the bed. "Ya need ta sleep. It'll be ok." He promised."

Crutchie glanced over his friend's shoulder to find Jack. The oldest boy gave him a shrug and the gimp turned his head back to meet the blue eyes of his gambling brother. "Race... ya need ta help him."

Race closed his eyes and sighed, running a hand over his face, clearly flustered. His brothers were telling him to help the boy that broke his arm in the eighth grade because he accidentally tripped the bully. They were asking him to help the boy that gave him a black eye when he was nine because he saw the two brothers hugging and they didn't want him to tell anyone. This was the boy that caught him with his unlit cigar and got him busted and sent to the Refuge. This was the boy that constantly went after him and his brothers. But then Jack said something that made Race's heart speed up even to think about.

"What if I was in Morris's place?" Jack asked. When Race didn't move he continued. "What if it was Crutchie or me or Romeo, locked in a basement, beaten and needing help that you couldn't get alone?" Jack's voice wasn't angry or disappointed, just curious. What would his best friend do if it was his brothers?

Race lowered his gaze slowly to the floor. "Jack-" He tried but his brother cut him off.

"Race, Morris is in trouble. Oscar too." Jack placed his hand on Race's shoulder and squatted down in front of him, trying to get the kid to meet his eyes. "Yeah, I know they've done terrible things in the past. They beat ya up, Crutchie, Albert, Specs. All of ya. I know they're the ones who sent ya ta that place." Jack saw the tears build up in Race's eyes at the mention of it. The mention of that awful place that would forever be engraved in his mind. He was grateful when Oscar turned away, allowing Race his dignity. "But right now, they need help." He said, caressing the kid's cheek and wiping away any stray tears with his thumb. "They're brothers. They were only tryin' ta protect each other. You of all people can understand that." Jack whispered.

"Please Race." Crutchie begged from his position on the bed. "Do it for us." The sick boy's voice tugged at Race's heart.

He wiped at his eyes and worked his way out of Jack's careful gestures and stood to his feet.

"We help you, you ease up on me and my boys." Race demanded. He grabbed his cigar out of his pocket once again shoving it into his mouth. He crossed his arms and awaited the boy's response.

Oscar stuttered. He looked to Jack for help but the older boy just shrugged, silently telling him he couldn't change Race's mind now. "Race, I don't know if-"

"Delancey," Race spat after snatching the cigar out of his mouth. "If you want my help, you stop comin' after my brothers." He replaced the cigar, letting it calm him down as he waited.

Oscar shrugged. He stayed silent for a moment, thinking it over before he finally spoke. "Snyder won't let us stop. But if we can fake some bruises and hurtin' limbs then we'll stop comin' after ya so much. I swear." At this point, he was desperate to get his brother to a hospital. All he wanted was to say yes. To not hurt these boys anymore. They didn't deserve it. No one did. But that was the best that he could do.

Race glanced to Jack and then back up at his worse enemy. Then he did something no one ever thought they'd see Racetrack Higgins do. He shoved the cigar back in his pocket and glared at the other boy before bringing his hand up to his lips and spitting in it, holding it out for the other boy to shake.

Oscar glanced down at the hand and then back up at Race before a smirk showed up on his face. He'd seen the boys do this around school. It was like a handshake into the special group of boys. A shake that basically said they'd look out for one another. And he knew that with Race it wouldn't last forever. By doing that, he was suggesting they push pause on the fights. So he spit on his hand and shook Race's.

Jack's mouth hung open at what he just witnessed and he looked over at his tired brother who just shrugged and laughed a bit. Racetrack Higgins just formed a truce with a Delancey. Jack thought he'd never see the day.

Race put his hands on his hips and sighed. He knew what he'd done. And he didn't regret it. Oscar needed help. He needed his brother back. And that's what Race was going to help him do.

"Let's go save Morris."

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya babes!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello again! Thank you to those who continue to review. I can tell you right now the reviews make my day every time I read them. So thanks!**

 **KatherineRoseTiggular: Wow. That's actually a pretty tough question. Weasel is actually pretty funny most of the time. I feel like he kinda would be the one to joke around with the boy's a little but he would still do what needed to be done if they crossed him. But Roosevelt is also awesome. I love his jokes in the show, he's hilarious. I'm probably gonna have to go with Roosevelt because he kinda came to the rescue but I really do love them both in weird ways.**

 **Anyways, this story is fun to write, but I'm not gonna lie, I'm super excited for the next one. In my own opinion, the next one was better written and is a lot more interesting I think. But this one is important. And I'm very happy that you guys like it. Please continue to review and tell me if I'm doing something right or wrong. Thank you!**

Race and Jack moved silently through the yard. They'd been out there for a few minutes by now. After they left the apartment, Oscar had taken off in a full sprint back to his house. Race and Jack had a bit of trouble keeping up with him. Once they'd made it to that cozy little home, Oscar had told them to wait in the bushes in the front yard, not wanting to risk them being seen by Snyder, while he went and looked for a better way in than the front door.

"Ya don't think this might be a trap?" Race asked in a hushed tone. He still couldn't figure out why Jack and Crutchie were so trusting of a boy who'd never given them anything more than trouble. And the house they were outside of, a man neither of them could bare to think about sat inside it.

Jack turned his head. At the moment, both of them sat in the bushes. The older was leaning against the wall as Race was squating down next to him. He really looked at his friend's face. Even in the dark he could see the worry on the boy's features. "I don't know Race." Jack sighed, honestly. "But Crutchie's safe at home and I'm right here with ya. No ones gonna take you away again. I'm here and I ain't leavin' ya. I swear." Jack vowed.

Race nodded and glanced down at the ground again. "I trust you Jack." And Jack smiled at him.

"I love ya kid." Jack whispered, reaching out and ruffling his brother's hair. His grin widened when Race laughed and pushed his arm away, playfully.

"I love ya too, Jackie." Race chuckled. And they sat there together, waiting.

Oscar ran around the back. His panic had returned quickly to him when he started running back to his house. The image of his brother barely awake on the ground, covered in blood all too fresh in his mind.

As he ran he stayed low, knowing if he was caught right now, all would be lost. The thought of giving Snyder what he wanted had crossed Oscar's mind many times in the past few minutes. Give him what he wants and Morris will be ok. It'll be so easy. Just tell him two boys are trespassing on their property and that's that. They're off the hook. It was so tempting to just do it. But Oscar remembered Jack's face at the mention of the Refuge. He remembered when he'd seen Race cry at the memory of whatever happened to him there. That was the first time Oscar had ever seen that loud mouth, snarky, sarcastic gambler cry. And he wasn't about to put that kid back there. Not like this.

And Crutchie. The kid was sick. He had it rough. And if he didn't have his older brothers to take care of him, Oscar wasn't sure the poor gimp would make it.

But Oscar still felt the tug in his mind. Morris was in trouble. His brother was hurt and he wanted to protect a bunch of kids he didn't know instead of his own flesh and blood? What was wrong with him.

Eventually he saw the window. The single window that he knew lead into the basement. It was much to small to send someone through. But it was enough for him to be able to see his brother.

Oscar stood up straight for a moment. He was in his own backyard, sneaking around in the darkness to try and save the only person in the world he truly cared about. But right then, no one could see him, there were no windows besides the one that separated him from his brother. So he stood for one moment, catching his breath, before he carefully lowered himself to his knees on the ground.

The sixteen year old pulled the window towards him, successfully pulling it open. He leaned down and felt the hot tears, once again, stinging at his eyes. "Morris!" He whispered, brokenly, as he saw his brother.

The older boy was a wreck. He was laying on his back on the cold ground, a little bit back from the door just in case it swung open, unexpectedly. The boy looked like he was having trouble breathing properly, probably due to the pain of the many cuts and bruises he now wore all over him. When Oscar had called out to him, his eyes had been closed, but now, they were wide open, frantically searching for his baby brother. "Ozzie?" He called back, weakly, not quite knowing weather this was real or not.

Oscar's heart clenched when his brother called him that. It was a nickname that Morris had begun to call him when they were only three or four. "Yeah..." Oscar whispered back. "Yeah Morris I'm here!"

Finally Morris's eyes found his brother's. He tried to stop the tears. But when his sad brown eyes locked in on his panicked brother, he found he couldn't. He sobbed quietly, trying to speak to Oscar. "Oscar... run."

Oscar's heart stopped for a moment. "What?" In asked, completely in shock at what Morris had just told him to do.

"Get outta here. Go far away where they won't catch you! Go live a great life and leave me here! It'll be ok..." Morris wiped at his face with his hands that were still stained red.

Oscar shook his head. "No Morris! I ain't leavin' ya here! They ain't winnin'!" Oscar vowed, angry at his brother, only slightly, for thinking for even a single moment, he would take this chance and up and leave him behind. "I brought help. Kelly and..." Oscar shook his head. He still couldn't quite grasp the concept that the other boy was here too. To help him. "And Higgins."

Morris froze for a moment. "Higgins?" He asked, not sure he'd heard that name right the first time.

Oscar chuckled. "Yeah. They're here to help." The bully convinced himself. No double crossing. That's not the way. Right?

"I don't want no one getting in any trouble for me, Ozzie." Morris said, seriously. "Be careful." He whispered.

Oscar nodded and almost stood, about to grab the others and form a real plan, but then he stopped and leaned back down to the window. "I love you, big brother." He breathed. Without waiting for the response, he then left.

Morris smiled. It was rare for him to hear his kid brother say that to him. But he melted every time he did. "I love you too, Ozzie."

Jack and Race were still there. Oscar didn't know how grateful he would be, after seeing his brother, to know those two boys were still there. He carefully walked toward them and squatted down next to Race.

"Ok so I found an open window that leads into the backroom." He explained. "We're gonna go in there and then I'm gonna find Wiesel and get the keys from him. He can't see you two!" He added quickly.

Race shook his head. "Wait, why not?" He asked.

"Because if he sees you guys..." Oscar contemplated telling them the truth. He knew he should've. But for some reason, he couldn't. "I doesn't matter." He finally decided to say. And he was relieved when they didn't ask more questions.

Jack put a hand on Race's shoulder when he tried to continue to ask, silencing the boy. "Then we'll carry Morris outta there and get him to a hospital." Jack finished. Oscar nodded and sniffled as he started to panic again. But in an instant Jack's hand was on his shoulder, calming him down.

"Thanks Kelly." Oscar nodded. And they carefully made their way back around the house.

 **I hope you enjoyed this short little chapter. It was fun to write. I love writing the Delanceys like they have a heart. It's so sweet.**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya fansies!**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi! I'm so sorry for the delay! Normally I post right when I wake up but we went over to the beach today so I didn't have time. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! It makes my life.**

 **KatherineRoseTiggular: I think this is the hardest question I've ever had to answer. On one hand, you've got the Manhattan boys. They're so cute and affectionate and adorable and I love them. However, the Brooklyn boys are badasses. Spot Conlon is freaking fantastic. Over all though, they are all the kings of New York. I would honestly become friends with all of them and be the only female Newsie to go back and forth ya know? It would be awesome! What about you? I'd love to hear your guys' answers to that!**

 **bexlynne: Honestly, I don't know. I'm ahead of you guys on this story by about two chapters. I write at least one chapter everyday. So yeah. I don't know. This is what happens when you're seventeen, can't drive and have no friends. Yep. Thank you so much for reading!**

Oscar was the first one the slip in. Surprisingly enough, Race took his outstretched hand that helped him inside. Jack too. They looked around to see that they were in some kind of office. It was a mess. There was one desk in the room and papers were thrown everywhere. Jack didn't miss the beer bottles that were scattered around the room either.

Oscar quickly ran to the door, cracking it open, just enough to see into the hallway. He glanced behind his shoulder to see Jack and Race standing very close to each other, the older of the two in front of the younger, slightly, but enough to notice. Oscar assumed that Jack just did it out of habit and ignored it. "Stay here." He instructed the two. "I'll be right back."

Jack started to protest but before he could, the younger boy was already slipping out the door. Jack tried to run after him but Race held him back by the arm.

Oscar held his breath as he came to the end of the hallway. He heard the TV on. Probably something along the lines of a football game. He heard someone take a swig of what he guessed was a beer. He peeked around the corner, very carefully and caught sight of the man he wanted to hurt so badly. He saw the knife on the couch next to him and felt a spike of fear shoot through his body.

All he needed was to get across the open walkway that lead into the living room and make it to the other side of the hall. That's it. So he stood up, ready to make a run for it. He stood up and his arm hit something. A picture frame. It hit the ground with a deafening thud and Oscar's heart stopped. He heard a grumble and then footsteps and in a few seconds it would all be over. His life would change forever and there was no where for him to go to hide. Snyder was just about to turn the corner when a crash was heard from the kitchen, off the other side of the living room.

He heard the man turn around and took the chance. The shattering glass might've been what saved his life at that moment. He sprinted across the hall and, as silently as he could, ignoring Snyder's screams of someone to show themselves as he opened a door a stepped inside. It was a bedroom. Wiesel's bedroom. Oscar thanked God that the bathroom door was shut and the shower was heard throughout the room. Otherwise it was silent. He looked around quietly, searching for the keys to his brother's freedom.

By the time he was done, the room looked like the place had been robbed. Things were thrown everywhere. Clothes were all over the floor, the bed was unmade, papers were everywhere. But he found it. The key was hidden in the rim of a lamp that lit up the room.

Oscar opened the door up to the room that he'd left Race and Jack in. Instead of finding them, standing calmly, just like he'd left them, he found Jack panting and Race holding his hand against a cut on the older boy's arm. Blood seeped through the gambler's hand and Oscar could tell that Race was panicking a bit. He saw the sweat on his forehead. Both of them looked like they'd just been chased by something. And Oscar took a shot in the dark.

"The glass?" He whispered. "That was you? I told ya ta stay here!" He scolded.

"That was you?" Jack mocked, irritated. He winced when Race pressed harder into the wound on his arm. "Of course it was us. Ya think we was just gonna let ya go and get caught?" Jack scoffed. "You're welcome."

Oscar growled a bit. Race glared at him. This was harder than they'd all anticipated. Working together was never supposed to happen. But Oscar bit back any snarky remark or scolding that came to mind. "How'd ya cut yourself?" Oscar asked, taking a breath.

"Snyder was chasin' us and he had a knife. So he threw it." Race explained. Before his enemy could speak he continued. "Didn't see our faces." He assured. "We ran out the front and back to here."

Oscar nodded. Then he reached into his pocket and brought out the key. "I got it."

"Then what are we waitin' for?" Jack asked, scoffing again. He pulled his arm away from his friend, ignoring Race's voice when he said his name. "Let's go get Morris and get outta here."

Race watched his best friend as they made their way through the hallway down to the basement. The seventeen year old was holding his upper arm. It was bleeding profusely and it scared the hell out of Racetrack. But he didn't say anything and let Jack walk in front of him out of instinct. The blue eyed boy did the best he could do to ignore the blood that stained his hand from Jack's arm.

Oscar lead them down to the basement. They were silent as they made their way through the hallway. He all but launched himself at the door that stood between him and his older brother. The boy unlocked it quickly and rushed in.

The room was pretty small. There was only the one window and little things were scattered around the room. A small, wooden chair was in the far right corner. A bat was lying on the ground beside it. There was a box in the middle of the room, a table above it. It was just a mess.

Jack pushed aside his pain. He pushed aside the memory of that knife getting lodged into his skin. He held his arm tightly, trying to blot the bleeding, but he forced himself to push it all aside when Oscar fell to his knees beside Morris.

The seventeen year old Delancey was laying on the ground flat on his back. His breathing was uneven and his face was caked with sweat. He whimpered every few moments as he tried to cover up his wounds. Oscar just scooped him up onto his lap. He let the tears slip as Morris cried out in pain.

"It's ok Morris." Oscar soothed. "We're gonna get ya outta here." He promised. Morris's eyes opened, widening as he saw his brother over him. He choked out a sob and let his tears fall when Oscar laid his head down on his forehead. The older boy reached his hand up and stroked his brother's cheek. He left a trail of blood on the shaking boy's face.

"Oscar," Jack started, hating to break up this moment. "You need ta make sure we have a way out." He said. He watched as the boy sadly nodded and placed his brother back on the ground.

Race watched as Oscar sprinted out the door, hastily making a way out. So he walked over to Morris and took a knee next to the fading boy, knowing his own brother was standing over him, watching them both.

"Higgins..." Morris breathed out. Race nodded. The older boy tried to push himself off the ground to stand but the gambler pushed him back down.

"Morris, stay down. You're hurt." Race tried but he could tell that Morris's eyes were having trouble staying open.

"I gotta... I don't think I'll..." Race had never seen Morris even upset for a moment. Typically he was just angry. He never looked sad. Ever. But Race's heart twisted when the tears started flowing from the boy's eyes. He didn't know what was happening to him. These were the Delanceys for God's sake. Why the hell did he care. But Jack's voice echoed in his head. _"What if it was me?"_ Race shook his head. _"What if it was Crutchie or me or Romeo?"_

"No." Race grabbed Morris by the shoulders, gently but firmly. Morris's eyes were heavy and were about to fall and his breathing was beginning to become even more irregular. "No. This ain't happenin'. Morris open your damn eyes!" He whispered, harshly. "Your brother is here and he needs you! You can't leave him alone! You're all he's got and he won't make it without ya!"

Jack heard the emotion in his best friend's voice. He immediately squatted down and placed a hand on the kid's shoulder, trying to calm him down but he saw the fear in his bright blue eyes as he looked at Morris.

Morris seemed to respond. He gave Race a confused look but forced his eyes to open up all the way. He took in a deep breath and let his two enemies coach him on breathing.

Oscar ran back around the corner. "It's all clear!" He proclaimed. "We can get outta here same way we came in!" His relieved smile, however, was short lived.

"Can we now?"

Jack froze. He didn't think he could move. He looked over to his brother who seemed to be in the same exact position as himself. Race's eyes were wide, his breathing was no longer considered normal. The two boys didn't dare turn around. Morris was oblivious to it, on account of him still focusing on breathing, but Oscar seemed to be in a bit of a contained panic.

Jack reached for Race and pulled the boy behind him as he turned around to face a man he wanted so badly to suffer. A man he so desperately wanted to hurt. He sneered and wiped the surprise right out of his own features.

"Snyder."

 **Don't forget to check out my other fic, Working With What We Got, I just updated it yesterday. Thank you!**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change and what you'd improve by leaving me a review!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello kids! Thank you to those who reviewed. Please please keep it up! I love reading them, they always make me smile.**

 **bexlynne: I also love Spot Conlon. I'm glad you answered! I love hearing your guys answers!**

 **KatherineRoseTiggular: Wow. There's a lot. But I'm gonna separate them into categories.**

 **Professional: The first show I ever saw was the 2002 tour of Seussical the Musical. We know the guy who played Horton. It was awesome. But I was only 2. Then, only a few months ago, I saw Finding Neverland in LA and it was fantastic. And after that I got to see a special version of Into The Woods. It was amazing!**

 **Community or College: Spelling Bee, Annie, Christmas Carol, South Pacific, Violet, there might be more but I don't remember any other ones.**

 **High School: High School Musical, Footloose, Cinderella, Beauty and the Beast, Bye Bye Birdie, again, possibly some others but those are the ones I remember.**

 **Oneline: Into the Woods and Wicked and half of Dear Evan Hansen.**

 **I was in: The Little Mermaid as Attina, Fame as a singer for one of the teachers (my drama director sucks), Grease as ensemble and Hairspray as a Dynamite (weird cause I'm definitely white). These were all in high school. So yeah. I hope when I turn eighteen my parents will get off my back and I can actually start doing something real. I'm excited.**

 **Alright, here's the next chapter! This is gonna sound terrible but I was my favorite one so far to write for this story. I hope you guys enjoy it!**

"Jack..." Race breathed. He didn't dare try to move from where Jack had placed him. He stood watching, with fearful eyes, the man who had allowed him to be caused so much pain.

"Stay back, Race." Jack instructed, also grabbing Oscar's wrist and pulling the resistant boy behind him. Jack regretted saying his brother's name when he saw the man in front of him trying to remember something. He sighed in relief when the warden shook his and forgot about whatever memory he couldn't seem to access in his drunken state.

"Jack Kelly." Snyder laughed and Jack growled. The man moved forward and Jack backed away, putting up protective arms in front of Race, knowing Oscar was moving with them. He glanced to he left and saw Morris on the ground, trying to sit up and stop the man from doing any harm, but he couldn't. Jack watched as the man pulled handcuffs out of his belt and held them up. "This will be too easy."

Something inside Race hurt. He was beginning to panic as the man moved in on Jack, trying to arrest him and take him to a place that still gave both of them nightmares. Night terrors. This was Jack. The fearless strike leader who didn't take crap from anyone. And still, he was terrified of that place. "No..." Race whispered. He grabbed Jack's arm, gently but firmly. Jack didn't move to get out of it but he gave Race a look that said to stand down.

"I underestimated you, Oscar." Snyder's voice was as deep, hoarse and evil as Jack remembered it. "I didn't think you'd bring me anybody, but, Kelly..." The boys were struck with fear when the man chuckled darkly. "You brought me Jack Kelly."

Oscar had never seen such a look of betrayal before that night. Race's eyes killed him a little inside. Oscar shook his head. "No..." He tried to defend himself. "No. I didn't... Race, I wasn't-" Oscar tried to walk to the boy but the blond backed away.

Raw violently shook his head. "Jack trusted you." He growled. He ignored Jack trying to grab him to calm him down and the man that was smirking as it all happened. "He let you into his home!" He cried. "I can't believe I was dumb enough to actually try and help a damn Delancey!" He screamed, his hands flying around like crazy as his anger surfaced.

Jack tried to calm down his friend. But he lost track of the man that was trying to arrest them. Then he heard a sound that made his heart stop. He turned to be met with a scene he would never be able to get out of his mind.

Race heard the gun cock. He turned and was shocked when the thing was actually pointed at him. His crystal blue eyes widened and his breath hitched. He backed away slowly. He barely heard Jack's voice. "Race." His voice was low and dangerous. "Run."

Jack launched himself at the man. He barely pushed up the pistol before it went off and lodged a bullet into the ceiling. Race screamed in surprise but Jack didn't look back as he wrestled Snyder for the gun. He punched the man in the gut and kicked his legs but he was relentless. Jack received a swift punch to the face before he was lifted off his feet and thrown into the small wooden chair in the corner, breaking the thing into pieces.

Race tried to run toward his brother, completely ignoring everything else in the room. Oscar's shocked face, covered by his hand as he stood and watched the scene unfold, Morris screaming for it all to stop and most of all, Snyder running after him. He didn't see it coming when he was shoved up against a wall by the throat.

Snyder laughed as the kid's hands flew up to his that was choking him. He smirked, but allowed the boy air, still holding onto him by the neck. He shoved the gun up to the terrified sixteen year old's temple. "Race." He repeated, recalling what the others had been calling him. His lips curled up in a smile as he remembered. "Racetrack Higgins. You were Drake's favorite little one, weren't you?" Race struggled as frightened tears made their way to his eyes but Snyder forcefully pushed him back.

Jack moved very slowly. He tried to gain control of his body when he saw his brother with a gun to his head. He was forced to watch and listen. "He talks about you a lot." Snyder continued. "Wants me ta get ya back so badly. Bet he'd even pay for it."

"N-no..." Jack breathed. No one heard him. He tried to crawl to Race's rescue but his aching arm collapsed from underneath him. "You ain't taken him back there!" Jack called, louder.

Race tried to turn his head to his brother but Snyder grabbed his chin with the hand that held a gun and forced the kid to look at him. "I can see why he liked you so much."

"Let me go." Race begged. He tried to blink back the tears. The memories of things that happened years ago making him feel like he was back there all over again. "Please..." He breathed, praying that this man had even a slice of humanity left in him.

Snyder just barked out a laugh. "He's right. You are fun." The drunken man held up the cuffs in front of the terrified kid's face. "Time ta go." He smirked but just as he was about to fasten them on Race's wrists a loud bang was heard and the Spider seemed to freeze for a moment. His eyes then rolled back into his head and his knees buckled, allowing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Race's panicked, teary eyes looked down to the ground at the man and then traveled back up to see Oscar, breathing hard, a bat in his hand. Race almost collapsed as his legs shook, wildly. But he braced himself against the wall and slowly made his way over to Jack. The older boy painfully pushed himself to his feet and engulfed Race in a tight hug. The boy wasn't crying anymore. He was more recovering from the shock of what had just happened as he relaxed into his best friend's embrace. He breathed heavily and it took Jack's soothing voice to make him realize, "Drake's not here. He ain't gonna hurt ya again. You're okay."

"Ozzie..." Morris called weakly. He coughed a few times but he was able to keep his eyes opened as his little brother came rushing towards him.

"I'm getting you outta here, Morris." Oscar vowed. "Guys..." Oscar tried, turning around to see two very angry faces. "I know you think I did this. I know you think it's my fault, but please..." Oscar begged. "Please help me get my brother outta here before you kill me."

Jack glanced over at Race. The younger boy sighed and nodded before they walked over to the other pair.

"Morris..." Jack spoke gently, his eyes inspecting the boy's cuts. "This might hurt a little." He explained while Race went to his other side. "But we're gettin ya to a hospital."

Morris cried out as he was lifted off the ground. Jack picked him up, under the back and the knees and grabbed Race's wrists so he was now balanced in between them. Oscar's teary face broke into a sad smile as Jack nodded to him.

"Let's get him outta here." And then they were off.

 **Ya know, sometimes I hate myself for what I put Race through. I'm sorry. I just can't help myself I guess. If you guys also hate me for what I'm doing to Race, tell me. But it's only gonna get worse for him in the next two stories. Sorry.**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya babes!**


	7. Chapter 6

**Wow. When I was listing off musicals yesterday I completely forgot to mention the most obvious one. I've seen Newsies Live Recording. Duh. It made my whole life. And I watch it at least once a week now.**

 **bexlynne: That's a hard question. I love so many musicals but I'd have to say probably Singin' in the Rain. I love that movie and I want to see it on stage so badly. It's so great. What's yours?**

 **Fanz4life: Thank you so much! Writing Jack and Race and Crutchie as best friends is my favorite thing to write. I love it! And your request has been heard! Typically I don't write a lot of romance but I decided, what the hell? I read your request yesterday and started working on a oneshot of Jack/Katherine. I'm not sure it'll be exactly what your looking for but I just thought the idea was cute. It'll probably be posted later today when I finish it. And you're definitely right, Jeremy Jordan and Ben Cook do rule!**

 **KatherineRoseTiggular: Well, as I've probably mentioned, I've been writing fanfics for years now. I've written some for Now You See Me, My Babysitters a Vampire, Shadowhunters, National Treasure, Leverage, Burn Notice An have thought about writing some for NCIS and Once Upon a Time and so many others. I have been hooked on so many fandoms in the past but since I'm so into Newsies those are the ones that I've decided to finish and post. The stories that I've written are mostly incomplete but if you guys are interested in any of those fandoms just let me know. And I know there's more, I just can't think of them off the top of my head I guess. I love too many things! Thank you for asking!**

 **Enjoy!**

Oscar sat silently in the waiting room. His face was soaked with tears as they waited. Him and Race, that is. Once they'd made it to the hospital, walking all the way, Jack had basically collapsed in the doorway. His friend had barely caught him before he hit the ground but he still mumbled out that he was fine. But his arm was still bleeding and his whole body had been hurt when he'd hit that chair. So they wheeled out a stretcher and took Jack back to fix him up.

Race had been somewhat of a wreck ever since. He wouldn't look at Oscar and every few moments he'd rub at his eyes. By now, they were red and puffy. The two boys sat across from each other for about a half an hour before Oscar finally decided to speak.

"He'll be okay, ya know." Oscar felt his heart clench when Race looked up at him. He realized, however, he couldn't've looked any different from the boy. After all, his brother was back there too. But Oscar continued when Race looked a bit confused, perhaps at why he'd spoken in the first place. "Jack, I mean. He's gonna be ok."

To be honest, the bully had expected something along the lines of: "No thanks ta you!" Or maybe, "Shut up, Delancey!" But that's not what happened. Instead, Race sat up, placing his elbows on his knees as he spoke with rare sincerity. "Morris is gonna be ok, too. They're our older brothers. They can do anything."

Oscar smiled a bit at that but Race still continued. "Did you take us there to get us caught?" The blue eyed boy looked down at the ground as he asked the question. He didn't want it to be true. He wanted to believe that Oscar was doing the right thing but all he could think about was Snyder's hand against his throat and the gun to his head.

Oscar hesitated. He leaned forward, towards Race as he tried to gain the courage to tell him the truth. He at least deserved that. "Not at first." He admitted, quietly. When he heard Race's angry sigh his put up his hands in defense. "I only thought about it for a second! But I swear I didn't mean for any of that to happen!" He quickly stated.

Race looked up at the boy. He could tell he was telling the truth, but the fear of what almost happened that night still ate at him. Eventually he sighed and whispered. "It's ok, Oscar." Race wiped at his eyes again. "Just don't do it again."

Oscar couldn't believe what was happening. He wasn't sure it would be happening if Race had slept at all the night before. The boy was being kind to him. To him, the bully in the other boy's life that didn't deserve it. But Oscar stayed silent and held out his hand.

Race stared at the hand that had been reached towards him. He found himself not knowing weather he should take it or not, but he extended his hand and shook the other boy's.

After that, they once again sat in silence for a while before Oscar, once again, broke it. "Was it as bad as everyone says?" Oscar saw the confused look on the other boy's face. He knew he shouldn't've asked, but he was genuinely curious. "The Refuge." Oscar clarified, and Race flinched. "Is it as bad as everyone says it is?"

Race couldn't meet the other boy's eyes. He felt himself starting to lose control in the memories that consumed him every time he closed his eyes. "No." His voice was rough and quiet. "It's worse." He admitted.

Oscar was taken back by his answer, but he soon realized the other boy was now being thrown back into memories and wasn't done explaining to him what was so bad about the place.

"Snyder only hires guards that see us as animals instead of kids." Race explained. "When I was there, they said a week. One week and I'd be free ta go. But they kept me there for five." Oscar had never seen the boy in such a serious state. "Me and the other kids in there were starved for days. Then they'd take the ones who tried to fight for food to a solitary cell. Left 'em there for barely under a week. If we tried to talk to one another we were beaten or..." Race stopped. He wasn't sharing that part of his life with a Delancey. Not right now. "Or worse." He finished. "When we was little we thought monsters hiding under our beds were scary." Race's laugh was not humorous. It was sad and deprived of any joy. "Then we go ta that place and they'd pop out at us in the dark, hide under our beds and in our closet or in the showers. They'd grab us and soak us till we couldn't walk." Race wiped away his tears. "Showed us who we should really be afraid of."

The boy felt his breaths come in short as he continued to explain. "When we didn't clean somethin' right, they'd whip us. When we looked at 'em wrong they would rip up our clothes and write somethin' on us for the world ta see." Race sniffled. "And they got a hell of a laugh out of it too when they'd torture us... and we're just kids." He wiped away a stray tear that made its way down his cheek. "They'd treat us like servants. Make us carry them their food and make us sit there like dogs, waiting for something to drop to the floor just so we could eat somethin'."

Oscar never thought he'd actually be able to see Racetrack Higgins like this. Scared. Scared only thinking about the things that happened in that hell that Oscar had never been inside. All he could manage to say was, "I'm sorry, Race." He whispered. "I didn't know."

"Didn't expect ya to know, Delancey." Race sighed. "Don't expect ya ta understand either. I just can't have my brothers go back there." The blond boy then shrugged and his cocky smile slowly returned back to his face as he reached in his pocket, he probably wanted nothing more than to change the subject. "Swiped these from your basement." He explained, holding up a deck of cards. He smirked as Oscar actually let out a laugh. "You know how ta play poker?"

"Probably better than you, Higgins." Oscar's smug reply came and Race laughed.

"You're on." And he set up the game on the table between them.

A while later, a nurse came out. "Jack Kelly?" She called and Race looked up from the cards and stood to his feet immediately.

"Is he ok?" He asked in a hurry. The woman smiled at him.

"Are you family?" She asked, sweetly.

"I'm his little brother." Race answered without a second thought. After all, it was true.

The woman nodded. "Follow me." And he started walking. Race looked back at Oscar like he was waiting on something. Oscar just smiled back at him and waved but Race still didn't move.

"Are ya comin' or what?" Race asked with a slight laugh. Oscar was shocked but eventually picked up the cards and followed Race back to Jack.

When Race saw his brother he smiled. The older boy was sitting on a bed in the middle of a crazy hospital, his regular clothes still on. He was sitting and waiting patiently. On his arm was a white patch that covered the slice that was on his arm, probably covering the stitches that were needed to close it up as well.

Oscar watched as Race's face melted in relief at the sight of his big brother. "Jack!" Race called out, softly as he ran toward the boy, engulfing him in a hug.

Jack smiled and held his brother close. "It's ok Race." He promised, wrapping his arms around the boy's thin frame. "I'm ok." He assured. Jack closed his eyes as he held to his friend but when he opened them, he saw someone he didn't want to see. "What the hell were you thinkin', Delancey?" Jack growled, letting go of Race and glaring at the bully. "Was that your plan the whole time? Get us thrown in the Refuge?"

Oscar glanced down in shame. Then he heard Race's voice. "It wasn't his fault Jack." Race explained. "He wasn't trying ta do that to us."

Jack glanced over at his brother, trying to decide weather to believe him or not. "You sure, kid?" Jack asked.

Race smiled and grabbed Oscar's arm, pulling him closer to them. "I'm sure, Jackie boy." He nodded as Oscar smiled back at him. "He's ok."

 **Don't forget to check out my other fics! I'll be posting a little romantic oneshot (I'm not used to these) later today, but don't worry, it's still got a little hurt!Race, a little hurt!Crutchie but mostly Jack/Katherine. Thank you!**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Thank you babes!**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello again! Thank you to those of you guys who are still reviewing! It really makes my life when I read them. Also, a little reminder to my guest reviewers, I cannot read your reviews right away. I wish I could but for some reason they just don't show up for a few day. I promise I will answer you guys if you have questions or requests as soon as I see them! But don't stop reviewing! I love reviews!**

 **So this story is almost complete. I'm not gonna lie to you, it's not the greatest thing I've ever written, but it was fun and sweet to write. I have one more chapter after this one and I was thinking about posting it later tonight, possibly. After this one there is a story that's all about hurt!Race, vulnerable!Race etc. it's my favorite thing to write.**

 **Anyways, enjoy this shirt and sweet little chapter!**

"I got here as soon as I could!" Katherine ran to her boyfriend when she saw him, the boy behind her limping over as well.

They sat in the waiting room. They've been there since they got the all clear from the nurse that patched Jack up. Jack had immediately called Katherine and asked her to pick up Crutchie and bring him here. It was almost three in the morning. Jack had the greatest girlfriend ever.

Jack sighed in relief and stood, along with Race who was sitting beside him. Both of them knew that Oscar still sat, basically hiding himself from view.

"Hey Ace." Jack sighed, wrapping his arms around the girl, melting into her embrace as Race ran over to Crutchie and enveloped him in a firm hug.

"Are you guys ok?" Katherine asked, looking over Jack, not able to see the white patch under his sweatshirt. Then she moved to Race, gently moving him from Crutchie and looking him over. "Are you hurt?"

Race laughed and grabbed the reporter by the arms. "Calm down Katherine. We're both fine." He assured. "Jack just has a little scratch." He explained, wrapping his arms around the gimp boy that was standing beside him.

Katherine looked to Jack in a hurry but he pulled her close and explained. "I'm alright, beautiful. I swear." He whispered into her ear. "I just got a few stitches. It's fine." Then he turned to his little brother. "What about you? Ya feelin' better?" He asked, moving past his girlfriend and pressing his hand to Crutchie's forehead.

The crip laughed and swatted away Jack's hand. "Kath brought me some meds." Crutchie explained. "I feel a lot better." He assured, smiling when Race pulled him closer. "I'm alright." Then Crutchie smiled as he remembered. "Oh yeah! I hope ya don't mind that we brought someone with us."

Race squinted in confusion until a small, brunette, little boy came running up to them. The blond grinned as he saw the twelve year old clearly. "Romeo." The small kid ran up to Race and threw his arms around his big brother's waist. The older boy couldn't help but hug him back, tightly.

"Are you guys ok?" The boy asked. The smile was still on his face, but he looked a bit worried.

Jack just leaned down and ruffled the kid's hair, laughing as he refused to let go of Racetrack. "Yeah kid, were alright." He chuckled and looked up at Race, a warmth spreading through him when he saw that the boy was smiling. "Just a few cuts and bruises." He assured.

"What are you doin' up at this hour, kid?" Race asked, kneeling down so that he a little bit below Romeo's eye line. He saw the boy yawn and he chuckled a bit. "You must be exhausted."

"He came to the apartment." Crutchie explained, placing a hand on the twelve year olds shoulder. "Apparently, he snuck out of his house because his foster parents were too loud." Crutchie ruffled the boy's hair and Romeo made a face at him.

Race chuckled. "I heard ya helped the Delanceys!" The boy stated, a little shocked.

Oscar laughed at the kid's energetic tone. He was so innocent and filled with childlike wonder. It was refreshing. But he still didn't move from his spot. He was afraid that if he showed himself all he would get was looks of judgement.

Jack nodded with a small smile. "We did. They're both ok." He assured. "They won't be pickin' on us no more." The older boy turned to the Delancey. He saw him with his gaze down at the ground. So he walked over, followed by the others. "Cause they neva' wanted to in the first place, did ya Os?"

Oscar smirked. "Maybe we did, maybe we didn't." He joked. "I know there's a smart mouth that I have wanted ta beat up from time ta time." He laughed, pointing his focus at Race who mocked offense. Then he looked down at Romeo. The boy was hiding a bit behind Racetrack and the older boy's hand rested in his messy hair. "But no more. We won't do it anymore. We're done." He promised the kid and smiled when he nodded, accepting his word.

Crutchie sighed and made his way over to Jack. "Ya see Snyder?" He asked in a whisper, making sure Katherine couldn't hear him. Jack's face fell at the name. He gently grabbed his best friend's arm and pulled him away from the crowd. Once they were far enough away that no one would be listening in, Jack spoke.

"Yeah." He answered, quietly. "He tried ta take Race and me back there." Jack saw it in Crutchie's eyes. The kid was scared. Scared of what might've happened if they hadn't escaped. "But we're ok. Everything's ok. I swear." He patted the kid on the back and gave him a small smile before all of them were interrupted by a nurse.

"Morris Delancey?" He called.

 **I hope you all enjoyed that little Romeo scene. He's just so cute so I figured I had to fit him in somehow. Alright, I'll finish the epilogue and possible post it later today! Thank you!**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change and what you'd improve by leaving me a review! See ya later babes!**


	9. Epilogue

**Hello again! I'm so excited, this is the last one of this story! Thank you to all who have been reading it from the beginning or from my first story! It was so much fun to write and I hope you guys continue reading this series!**

 **Enjoy!**

Race opened his locker, groaning as he realized he hadn't done his homework for his next class the night before. But he sadly pulled out his books anyways and shut his locker, not prepared, at all, to hear a shout from down the hall.

"Step aside!" A familiar voice rang out as heavy and purposeful footsteps were heard in the, now silent, hallway. Race glanced back at Jack and Crutchie. The oldest of them shrugged and watched. Race could see Albert in the background, ready to put up a fight if those bullies touch one of their boys.

When Oscar came through, bat in his hand and everything, he stopped when he caught sight of Race, Crutchie and Jack. He stepped over to them and spoke. "What? Got nothin' ta say ta me?" He directed it at Race in an angry voice that made him look very intimidating.

Race shrugged but didn't say anything back. Then he heard another voice behind the boy and he glanced over to see Jack smirking. "How about you try saying 'Thank you', Oscar?"

Crutchie smiled. The older bully still had a bit of a limp but he was ok. Jack stepped in front of his boys and spit in his hand, extending it to Morris who did the same back. "It's good ta see ya back on your feet, Delancey."

Morris smirked and glanced around at Jack's boys. He took a guess that Jack hadn't told many of them of what had happened only a few nights ago, as most of them were looking at Jack like he'd grown three heads. The bully laughed but then pat Jack on the shoulder. "Thank you, Jack."

Oscar turned back to Race. "You owe me a rematch Higgins!" He demanded, grabbing a deck of cards out of his pocket and holding them up in front of the gambler who just laughed.

"I hope you're prepared to lose." He grinned, cockily as he started to walk away. To think, he'd almost said no. And if he had, maybe they'd be having a different conversation. So Race thanked God he had his brothers to make him do the things that he didn't think were worth it.

Jack smiled as most of his boys started walking to class, some of them trying to remind him that he was talking to a Delancey like they'd been friends for years. But he just ruffled their hair and sent them on their way. "Did Weasel take care of the Spider?" He asked, his voice becoming very serious all of the sudden.

Morris nodded. "Apparently, after you guys carried me ta the hospital, Wiesel dragged him to his car and made him think he'd had too much and passed out. Doesn't even remember why he was outside our house." He explained. "But Jack," He started, hesitantly, as if trying to decide weather to say this or not. "He's angry. He wants to bring you in. He says he had a dream about taking you back there. Says he'll do whatever he's gotta ta make that happen."

Jack seemed to stand for a moment, trying to process what Morris was saying. Whatever he has to do could mean many things. And one of them could be his boys. And Jack swore right then that if that man ever went after his brothers he would pay.

"I need ya ta do somethin' for me Morris." Jack asked, in a quiet voice, glancing around the halls to make sure no one would hear him. "Don't let him take my boys."

Morris felt something rise up in him at that moment. After all these years, maybe he was apart of something after all. Maybe him and his brother had others to look out for now. So Morris smiled and nodded.

"You got it, Kelly."

 **I'm sorry if it felt a bit rushed but I thought it would be a nice ending. Anyways, please don't forget to check out my other fics! I will be uploading another chapter to Working With What We Got, today also so be sure to check it out and don't miss my next story that I'll start posting tomorrow, Just Breathe, it is very Race centric, because so is my life. Thank you!**

 **Thanks for reading! Make sure to tell me what you liked, what you didn't, what you'd change or what you'd improve by leaving me a review! Love ya fansies!**


End file.
